


Deserve

by Of_Nyon



Series: tf oneshots [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Manipulation, Implied one-sided attraction, Sad, if u squint super hard, ignoring, rodimus is hurting :(, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: short thing i wrote abt megan and rodimus during early season 2 of mtmte





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like. Super Quickly bc i was sad abt rodimus fjdjdjfjd
> 
> un-beta’d, definitely not thought through, just sad feelings over all

“We should land on _this_ upcoming planet. We need to stock back up on supplies, and it contains a good intergalactic market. It’s also  _tolerant_ of mechanic races conpared to all the other planets within our reach.”

“Hey-”

“Ah, good idea. Though, we do have some time left before we use up all of our current supplies.”

“Hellooo-”

“It’s good to be prepared. There is no harm in restocking early.”

“I suppose so.”

“Guuyyss-”

“Then it’s settled. We should be landing tomorrow. Prepare the others, will you?”

“With pleasure.”

“Hey!”

Ultra Magnus didn’t pay attention to Rodimus as he headed outside of the office in order to give the announcement. When doing his job, it was easy for Magnus to tunnel on his goal and block out everything else. Megatron watched him leave the office before he even addressed his co-captain.

“Oh, Rodimus. Is there something of  _importance_ that you’d like to add to the conversation?” The disapproving annoyance wasn’t even hidden from his voice or EM field, and Rodimus did his absolute best to not let that offend him.

 _How can I add to the_ conversation _when you two already decided without me?_ Rodimus thought, but he decided not to say what was on his mind for once. He really thought on his words and what he would say. When it came to Megatron, it was easy for the former warlord to manipulate his intention into something completely different. Rodimus _hated_ that. “Well… When you say it like _that,_ then no-”

 _“Then_ I would hope you’re thinking about the ship and not yourself,” Megatron interrupted, turning his back to Rodimus in order to study their map further. “Because we _need_ the stock.”

Megatron knew what buttons to push in order to irritate Rodimus, and it was working despite Rodimus’s best efforts to stay calm. “That’s not even what I was gonna focus on!”

Megatron couldn’t even be bothered to look over his shoulder. “Ah, then we agree, and this conversation is over.”

Rodimus’s frame trembled, and his spoiler hung high in frustration. “Wha- no! I didn’t get to tell you what I wanted to say!”

Megatron stood his full height and faced Rodimus. No matter where they were, or how long they spent together, Megatron remained the ever-intimidating genocidal warlord that Rodimus _feared._ It did very little to calm his spark even to be surrounded by his friends when that _mass_ _murderer_ was on _his_ ship. “There are more important matters at hand, Rodimus. _Focus.”_

But Rodimus didn’t let that stop him from standing his ground. He clenched his servos into fists. _“Listen_ to me for once!”

Megatron leaned forward so Rodimus didn’t need to crane his neck back in order to keep their eye contact. It made Rodimus take a step back.  _“When_ you learn proper timing and proper conversational skills, then I’ll _consider_ listening to your… _complaints.”_

Megatron backed off and looked down at Rodimus. The way he stared made the energon in Rodimus’s pipes _boil._ “Like I said before, there are more important matters at hand. _Excuse me_ while I go take care of that. _One of us_ has to.”

With that, Megatron walked past Rodimus, exiting the office with a soft swoosh of the door opening and closing. Rodimus stared at the map spread across the table and collected himself. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t _let_ himself this time.

“That’s not fair…” Rodimus mumbled weakly, his fists shaking as he took deep vents. “I’m captain, too. I deserve to decide where this ship lands too.”

His mind wandered to Ultra Magnus, who hadn’t even paid any attention to his presence the entire time he had been there. His anger nearly dissipated completely, replaced by a desolation Rodimus hadn’t felt around _Magnus_ before.

“We were fine before _you_ showed up…” He hiccuped, taking his last couple vents before deciding to storm out of the office, headed straight towards his habsuite.

He needed to be alone. Not like that wasn’t hard to do when his own staff didn’t acknowledge his importance.


End file.
